hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027/2028 Australian cyclone season
The 2027/2028 Australian cyclone season was one of the least active Australian cyclone seasons on record, with just four cyclones forming within the Australian basin, and a fifth, Perin, moving within the basin on March 3. Tropical Low 09U moved out of the Australian basin on Boxing Day and later formed into Tropical Cyclone Cyril. Tropical Low 01U On October 2, the Australian Bureau began monitoring a tropical low which had formed from a patch of disturbed weather around 500km northwest of Exmouth, and was named 01U. Due to unfavourable conditions for development, 01U did not gain a lot of strength and dissipated on October 4th. Tropical Low 02U 02U formed over the Cocos Islands on October 14. The low moved eratically over the next few days, initially moving westerly, then southerly, then northerly, then easterly, then westerly again, finally dissipating on October 18. Tropical Low 03U 03U formed on October 24, some 500km northwest of Port Hedland, and moved easterly. The Low gathered strength, almost reaching cyclone intensity on October 26, but not quite getting there. 03U began wearing soon after reaching peak intensity, having nearly fully dissipated when it hit Port Hedland late on October 28, providing moderate rainfall to the town and outlying areas. 03U dissipated over Port Hedland early on October 29. Severe Tropical Cyclone Rick The Bureau of Meteorology noted a patch of disturbed weather just off the Far North Queensland coast had formed into a tropical low on November 2. The low moved steadily parallel to the coastline, forming into a cyclone, the first of the season, late on November 3, and was named Cyclone Rick. Rick then began to move easterly, further away from the Queensland coastline, intensifying further into a Category 3 cyclone by November 5. Rick moved onto a more southerly track, and began weakening, dropping below cyclone intensity on November 9, 100km east of Brisbane. The remnant low dissipated around 200km southeast of Brisbane the following day. Tropical Low 05U Another low formed just off Far North Queensland on November 8. This low meandered easterly for a few days, not developing, until dissipation occurred on November 11. Tropical Low 06U A patch of disturbed weather well west of Western Australia organised sufficiently to become Tropical Low 06U on November 20. The low moved southerly over the following few days, before turning southeast later on in its lifetime, not quite intensifying enough to become a tropical cyclone. 06U had fully dissipated on November 25, nearly 1000km west of Exmouth. Tropical Cyclone Simone On December 1, the Australian Bureau of Meteorology began to monitor a tropical low which had managed to form from a patch of persistent cloud cover within the northernmost reaches of the Gulf of Carpentaria. The low moved very slowly southwards through the Gulf, which enabled it to build up sufficient strength to reach cyclone intensity on December 3, being named Cyclone Simone. Simone slowly turned to the east, and made landfall over Far North Queensland early on December 5th, causing only minor damage due to the remoteness of the area upon which it made landfall, and there were no deaths. By the time Simone had moved offshore into the Coral Sea late on December 5, it had weakened below cyclone intensity, but it refused to dissipate, turning southeast and rapidly reaching cyclone intensity again by noon on December 6th. Simone drifted southeast for a couple of days before turning onto a more eastern path on December 8 and began weakening quickly, dropping below cyclonic intensity late on December 9, and fully dispersing the following day. Tropical Low 08U 08U was a fairly disorganised low which formed in the Timor Sea on December 5, and had dissipated on December due to its disorganisation and unfavourable conditions for development. Tropical Low 09U (Cyril) 09U was first monitored well to the west of Western Australia on December 21. The low initially moved slowly southward, before turning westerly and exiting the Australian basin into the Southwest Indian Ocean basin on December 26. 09U formed into a cyclone while in the Southwest Indian Ocean basin and was called Cyril. Tropical Low 10U 10U formed on December 30, in roughly the same area as Tropical Low 09U did nine days prior. 10U initially moved eastward, before making a southerly turn and weakening, fully dissipating by January 3. Tropical Cyclone Taylor On January 2, 200km east of Cairns, another tropical low formed, named 11U. This low moved slowly southeast, managing to gain enough strength to reach cyclone intensity by January 4, and was named Taylor. Taylor dropped below cyclonic intensity around six hours after reaching cyclone intensity, and turned northeast, drifting further away from the Queensland coast until fully degenerating on January 6. Tropical Low 12U 12U was a disorganised tropical low which formed within the Gulf of Carpentaria on January 20 and dissipated quickly two days later. Tropical Cyclone Vivienne A wide band of cloud cover around 300km south of Christmas Island managed to form into a tropical low on February 9. Moving east, the low rapidly reached cyclonic intensity late the following day, and was called Vivienne. Vivienne moved east for a time after formation, before making a loop back towards the west on February 13. Vivienne began weakening soon after making the loop back to the west, and dropped below cyclone intensity late on February 15, before fully dissipating the following day. Tropical Low 14U 14U formed over Darwin on February 22, and began to move south. Initially predicted to dissipate within a couple of days, 14U managed to maintain strength while travelling south, before turning to the southwest, entering Western Australia on February 26. Three days later, the low finally dissipated over the town of Newman. 14U had brought heavy rains and near gale force winds over a wide area, encompassing the Top End of the Northern Territory and northern Western Australia for an entire week, killing one person in flooding in the small town of Fitzroy Crossing. Tropical Cyclone Perin Perin marked the slightly early end to the 2027/2028 Australian Cyclone season. Perin moved into the Australian basin from the Southwest Indian Ocean basin on March 3 as a Category 1 system, and continued on an easterly track. By March 6, Perin had reached peak intensity, around 600km northwest of Exmouth. Soon after reaching peak intensity, Perin turned south and began to weaken slowly, dropping below cyclone intensity early on March 8, and fully dissipated around 500km west of Geraldton. The decayed remnants of Perin brought minor rainfall over the southwest of Western Australia over the days following its decayment. Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season